dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle ! Current Global events Latest Global Cards World tournament logo.png|link=World Tournament n°15 AriseOtherworldWarriors.png|link=Epic Battle! Arise, Otherworld Challengers Quest top banner 526.png|link=Crimson Blaze of Glory! The Invincible Saiyan Quest top banner 525.png|link=Scarlet Flames of the Ultimate Saiyan Quest top banner 330.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga Finale Quest top banner 147.png|link=Tale of Super Warriors Event gratitude and hope big.png|link=Adventure of Gratitude Black Star DB Saga.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Black Star DB Saga Event Go Forth Hero of Justice 5.png|link=Go Forth Hero of Justice Event_speed_battle_big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Events_Dokkan_all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown Event_Countless_awakening_big.png|link=The Battle for Awakening Medals Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Card 1005570 thumb.png|link=Awe-Inspiring Evolution Super Saiyan Vegeta URSTRPikkonThumb.png|link=Blazing Clash Paikuhan URPHYSuperKaiokenThumb.png|link=Burning to the Last Super Saiyan Goku (Angel) (Super Kaioken) SSRAGLCellThumb.png|link=Tyrant of the Otherworld Perfect Cell (Angel) SSRTEQFriezaThumb.png|link=Hell Conquering Ambition Frieza (Final Form) (Angel) SSRINTSSJAngelGokuThumb.png|link=Strongest in the Otherworld Super Saiyan Goku (Angel) SSRSTRPikkonThumb.png|link=Silent Rivalry Paikuhan SSRPHYSuperKaiokenThumb.png|link=Victory-Sealing Super Attack Super Saiyan Goku (Angel) (Super Kaioken) SRTEQKingColdThumb.png|link=Lying in Wait King Cold (Angel) SRINTAngelGokuThumb.png|link=Rising Star in North Galaxy Goku (Angel) Hercule statue UR base.png|link=Worth 5,000,000 Zeni Hercule Statue (Diamond) LRgohan.gif|Full-Tilt Kamehameha Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (Youth)|link=Full-Tilt Kamehameha Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (Youth) UR God-han.png|Fatal Resolve Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (Youth)|link=Fatal Resolve Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (Youth) SSR God-han.png|Day of Destiny Super Saiyan Gohan (Youth)|link=Day of Destiny Super Saiyan Gohan (Youth) Thum 1009430.png|Ultimate Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 4 Goku|link=Ultimate Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 4 Goku Thum 1009420.png|Scarlet Hero Super Saiyan 4 Goku|link=Scarlet Hero Super Saiyan 4 Goku Thum 1009830.png|Unparalleled Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta|link=Unparalleled Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta Thum 1009820.png|Scarlet Flare Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta|link=Scarlet Flare Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta Thumb SS3 Goku GT 33.png|Inklings of Ultimate Power Super Saiyan 3 Goku (GT) (Golden Giant Ape)|link=Inklings of Ultimate Power Super Saiyan 3 Goku (GT) (Golden Giant Ape) Thumb Super Baby 33.png|Wild Revenge Super Baby 2 (Golden Giant Ape)|link=Wild Revenge Super Baby 2 (Golden Giant Ape) Thum_1010000.png|Talent's in the Blood Pan (GT)|link=Talent's in the Blood Pan (GT) Thum 1009990.png|Furious Girl Pan (GT)|link=Furious Girl Pan (GT) Thum_1010020.png|Brains and Brawn Combined Super Saiyan Trunks (GT)|link=Brains and Brawn Combined Super Saiyan Trunks (GT) Thum 1010010.png|Unshakable Resolution Super Saiyan Trunks (GT)|link=Unshakable Resolution Super Saiyan Trunks (GT) Thum 1010120.png|link= Blooming Flowers of Battle Mai (Future) Thum 1010110.png|link=Momentary Break Time Android 18 Thum 1010090.png|link=Girl's Mysterious Mind Videl Thum 1010130.png|link=Longing for Adventure Pan (GT) Thum 1010100.png|link=A Genius' Summer Vacation Bulma (Youth) Thum 1009860.png|Devasting Fusion Power Super Saiyan Gotenks|link=Devasting Fusion Power Super Saiyan Gotenks Thum 1009880.png|Beyond the Limits Super Saiyan 2 Goku|link=Beyond the Limits Super Saiyan 2 Goku Thum 1009870.png|Braveness and Vigor in Action Goku (Youth)|link=Braveness and Vigor in Action Goku (Youth) Current Japanese events Latest Japanese Cards Event SS3 Broly dokkan big.png|Ultimate Fury! Maximum Power Berserker|link=Ultimate Fury! Maximum Power Berserker Quest top banner 323.png|link=A New Threat!!! The Saiyan Warrior Race Quest top banner 333.png|The Super Warrior Bio Broly|link=The Super Warrior Bio Broly Hidden_potential_all_open.png|Hidden Potential All Open|link=Hidden Potential All Open Quest top banner 701.png|Boss Rush|link= Boss Rush Quest top banner 524.png|Surpassing Even the Gods|link=Surpassing Even the Gods Quest top banner 522.png|Miracle Sword of Light|link=Miracle Sword of Light Quest top banner 515 Global.png|The Terrifying Transforming Majin|link=The Terrifying Transforming Majin Event awakening ki ultimate power big.png|Ultimate Awakened Power|link=Ultimate Awakened Power Quest_top_banner_506_2.png|A Fiend Possessed|link=A Fiend Possessed Quest_top_banner_505_2.png|The Inimitable Fusion|link=The Inimitable Fusion PureDestruction&CarnageSuper2.png|Pure Destruction and Carnage|link=Pure Destruction and Carnage Event Resurrection F big.png|Resurrection F|link=Resurrection F Hope!BattleAgainstDispair!TURGohanStage.png|HOPE!! Fight Against Despair!|link=HOPE!! Fight Against Despair! Event last battle big.png|A Lone Warrior's Last Battle|link=A Lone Warrior's Last Battle Event combat preparation of genius bulma big.png|The Genius Bulma's Battle Prep|link=The Genius Bulma's Battle Prep BFAM.png|Battle for Awakening Medals|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Korin_tower_big.png|Training at Korin Tower|link=Training at Korin Tower Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|Hercule's World Tournament|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|Turtle School Training|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|Training in the Clouds|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown|link=Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown URTEQSSJ3BrolyThumb.png|Evolution that Surpassed Legend Super Saiyan 3 Broly|link=Evolution that Surpassed Legend Super Saiyan 3 Broly SSRSSJ3BROLYTHUMB.png|Super Evolution of Despair Super Saiyan 3 Broly|link=Super Evolution of Despair Super Saiyan 3 Broly URPHYSSJ3BrolyThumb.png|The Nightmare Returns Super Saiyan 3 Broly|link=The Nightmare Returns Super Saiyan 3 Broly URAGLGreatApeVegetaThumb.png|Strength to Win a Deadly Fight Vegeta (Giant Ape)|link=Strength to Win a Deadly Fight Vegeta (Giant Ape) URPHYGiantApeGokuThumb.png|Honed Talent Goku (Youth) (Giant Ape)|link=Honed Talent Goku (Youth) (Giant Ape) URSTRGiantApeRaditzThumb.png|Brutal Suppression Raditz (Giant Ape)|link=Brutal Suppression Raditz (Giant Ape) Blackgokurosézamasulrtec.gif|link=Merciless Judgement Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) & Zamasu UR Goku Black & Zamasu thump.png|link=Distorted Justice Goku Black & Zamasu SSR Black Thought Goku Black thump.png|link=Black Thought Goku Black URTEQBardock.png|link=Infamous Low Class Warrior Bardock (Giant Ape) URSTRFashaThumb.png|link=Colossal Woman Warrior Fasha (Giant Ape) URINTTankTopTrunks.png|link=A New Future Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) Navigation World Tournament Links The Wikia Team Tactics Pages Character Pages Recent Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events Create your own cards. Vote for Wikia LR Legendary Election SS4 Goku SSGSS Vegito SS3 Gotenks SS Trunks (Future) Fusion Zamasu Buu (Kid) Metal Coora Army Golden Frieza Beerus Team Bardock Ultimate Gohan Master Roshi, Goku kid , Krillin kid Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 Cell & Cell Jr Demon King Piccolo You can only vote through your device for the official vote. '''Legendary Election Talk Page Click Here Vote for Fun Who did you buy with your God Stone? SS3 Goku Perfect Cell Full Power Frieza Legendary Broly Ultimate Gohan Poll Results Page Rules and Regulations of DragonBall Z Dokkan Battle Wikia Category:Browse